Death has Come
by Silent Blood Rose
Summary: when Raven receives a letter danger begins rated for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Mail call" Robin said knocking on raven's door.

"Slide it under the door" Came the clipped reply of the half demon.

Raven quickly retrieved it as in came under the door. Looking at the signature she was shocked.

_Raven,_

_It has just begun. I know where you are and if you run I can find you. I will always find you. You have been warned._

_Signed,_

_Death_

Raven dropped the letter on her desk and ran from the room. He had finally found her


	2. Sorry

Author Note:

Hi ya'll I'm Silent Blood Rose. Due to my computer crashing and me loosing all my files I don't know when I'll be uploading again. I wanna thank you all for reading my stories and I'll try to upload again really soon. Thank you

Yours In Eternity,

Silent Blood Rose


	3. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I only own the idea

Chapter 2

Thoughts

"Speaking"

Raven went back to her room. It had been a few days since she had received the 1st letter and the other titans didn't know what was going on. Seeing that Raven was a little odd as it was they didn't think anything of it.

As for crime, all had been silent. No attacks, nothing. Actually as far as they were all concerned, life was just boring. The only thing that was different was that Raven wasn't spending as much time in her room.

"Mail Call!" Beast Boy, the resedintal shifter yelled.

Raven was in her room. She opened her door right before the changling could knock. She held out her hand.

"Here Raven. Hope it's good..." He handed her the letter. Written on a black envlope was her name in silver ink. She went into her room and opened it.

_Raven,_

_I have found you. I know where you are and I know all about all the Teen Titans. I will bring you home and you will never escape. I know how to get you. Now Run...Soon...I will be there._

_Death_

Raven dropped the letter and started to meditate. Going into her mind she let the memories of her past take over. She thought of Airon…The man she once loved. The man who broke her out of the temple. The man who called himself Death…

_HI! I'm kinda back. I found out that I can upload form my school. So I hope to post more today. Please Review. Flames are accepted. Reviews get a preview._


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_**Letter**_

**Flashback**

_**Dear Raven,**_

_**I will see you later today. I still love you my black bird.**_

_**Death**_

This was the letter Raven found taped to her window the next morning. _No…He can't be coming…NO!_ She thought to herself.

**It was cold and wet that day she met Airon. She had just taken off from her home. She had just taken off from home after fighting with her mother. Falling in the forest she had tried to get up but couldn't. A young boy came across her.**

"**Hi I'm Airon. Are you ok?" The young boy asked.**

"**Yes, I'm fine. I'm Raven.**

"**Do you want help up?" He asked her.**

**Raven nodded and the boy helped her up and helped her get home.**

The sound of the titans alarm brought Raven out of her flashback. Running to the main room she noticed her friends all on the ground not moving and breathing shallowly. Than she noticed the figure in the black cloak. It turned to her, and removed it's hood.

"Hello Raven" the figure said.

His violet-gray eyes were just as she remembered them. His deep brown hair had only gotton a little longer.

"Hello…A-airon…" Raven whispered.

"ah…so you do remember me…Good." His voice took on a darker edge as he smiled and whispered, "I've missed you my mate"

Raven shivered _H-his voice…I can't resist it…_

"It's time for you to come home Raven…It is time you take our place among our people. Now come."

Raven stepped forward unable to resist his voice.

_**Good? Bad? Please review. I send sneak peeks to those who do.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I think I'm going to bring Terra into this somehow weather in this chapter or the next one. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. Please review at the end of this one.**_

**Raven's Point Of View**

I walked to Airon. I couldn't fight his voice. I watched him hold out his hand and bow to me. Unable to resist I took has hand and let him guide me to the portal he had set up. My leotard changed to another outfit. I was now in a long black dress with small red dimonds along the hemline of the bottom. This was the frist time in almost seven years that I was dressed as an Azarathen princess.

"Now, Let us go." Airon picked me up and carried me through the portal.

Passing through, I marvled at the forest we came to. It had changed so much since I was last in there. It now had a longer canopy and it was filled with a sweet sent. The sent of the blood lilies took over me. I smiled up at Airon as he leaned down and kissed me. I don't know why…but for the frist time is years…I felt safe…

_**OK I know. It's short and it sucks. Please forgive me and as well please review. I accept flames. I actually like getting them if I deserve them. As well I am open to ideas.**_


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Nor Do I own Phoenix. Phoenix is a creation of Dusty Paws who has so kindly let me use her.

Author Note: As of tuesday I will be on a 2 week leave for the holidays. I am leaving town and I will have no computer. Sorry.

Raven woke with a start. In the cornor of her room, Phoenix, her friend and ex-lover was waiting. Sitting up Raven smiled at Phoenix letting her nightgown of Black silk move with her.

"Well, so the little princess wakes. Airon is looking for you. I told him you were still asleep." The daughter of Slade said walking over.

"Thanks Nix. I'm afraid. I dont want to anger him again."

"It'll be ok." She said walking over and taking Raven's hand. Raven smiled at her. "I'm glad your back Raven. I have missed you." Leaning in she kissed her. Lightly...but kissed her all the same.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Nor do I own Phoenix. Teen Titans belongs to Warner Bros. Animation and Phoenix was created and is owned by Dusty Paws. If you want more information on Phoenix, Go read Dusty Paws stories.**_

Smiling, Raven watched Phoenix leave the room. Once the door shut Raven, rose from her bed and walked across the room. Azarath had changed her.  
In the short time she had been there, Raven had changed more than she would have ever thought possible. Her hair that she had always kept it short was now brushing against her lower back. Her dark eyes, once dull were now shot through with silver. All in all, she seemed to glow.  
Softly behind her the door opened. Looking in the mirror Raven watched Airon walk through the door and up behind her. "Good morning my Princess," He softly said to her.  
"My Liege," was her soft reply. Already she was acting as the queen to his king.  
"I think that for today...Ah this one." Airon said leaving her side and walking to her closet. Smiling, he pulled out a pale violet dress from her closet. "Your mother is coming, so keep your voice lighter than normally today," he said before lightly kissing her. _I must keep her under my spell..._ Airon thought to himself pouring his power into her. As he pulled away Raven lightly moaned as he ran her fingertips down her spine. Swiftly, Airon leaned down and bit her.  
"Finish getting ready. It is almost lunch time. I allowed you to sleep in this morning my princess."  
"I understand my lord. I will be down in a few moments," Raven whispered as Airon left the room.  
Letting her nightgown fall to the floor, Raven donned the dress. The amethysts on the skirt sparkled in the light as the dress lightly fell to brush around her ankles.

As the noon day bell rang out, Raven was sitting to Airon's left. Across from her, Arella, Raven's mother, smiled at her daughter.  
"Mom...It's so good to see you again," Raven giggled.  
"I am glad to see you as well my daughter," Arella replied.  
"It feels so good to be home..."  
On one side of Raven's neck was a small bruise, which Arella noted at once.  
"Your neck..." She began.  
"A love bite mother. It is fine. Airon and I got carried away. It is fine," Raven said cutting her mother off.  
Arella turned to Airon. "Be careful with my daughter Airon NightBlood. Harm her and I will show you real pain."  
"I understand ma'am," was Airon's short, soft reply.  
"Mama...please...It is my fault. I started it. Not him," Raven cut in.  
"Still. As a male he should be able to control himself. You have been taught this my daughter."

Lunch and dinner passed. At long last Raven was in her room. At last she could relax.  
"Knock, knock," Phoenix's voice came from the door. "Mind if I come in?"  
"Of course not Nix. Come on in," Raven said smiling.  
Sauntering over to the bed, Phoenix smiled. _Raven...She hasn't changed..._  
Sitting down, Phoenix took Raven's hand and looked into her eyes.  
"Nix?" Raven questioned. The wild look in the pyromancers eyes caught the half demon by surprise.  
"Rae? I'm sorry about this..." Leaning in, Phoenix pressed her lips to Raven's with a deep burning passion. Wanting to deepen the kiss, Phoenix pulled Raven onto her lap and Raven responded by wrapping her arms around the firebirds neck.  
Pulling back for breath, both girls had deep blushes on their faces.  
"You don't know how long I have wanted to do that..." Phoenix said.  
Heavy foot steps were heard from outside the door. Both girls broke apart as Airon opened the door.

_**Good? Bad? Ugly? Please review. I even accept flames.**_


End file.
